sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kane
"Hey Assholes, my name is Kane! But you bastards can call me Kane the Nega slayer! How's that for a title, don't ya think?! " - Kane moking his enimes. '''Kane is the main protagonist of the Darkness of the Moon series, a darker, more violent and boyish alternate retelling of Sailor Moon. He is the younger son of King Dunkel and Queen Serenity as well as the brother of Sailor Moon and Able'. '''He' is also a close friend of Darien Shields and Mina Aino. Personaility In contrast with Serena's immature, boycrazy, whiny and clumsy attitude, Kane is a cool, level-headed and sarcastic wisecracker. Despite this, He is often distant towards his parents and is at odds with his sister because he can't stand her childish nature and temper tantrums. He is also an expert detective and a very sharp person as he can tell the similarities between a person, like how he can already tell the identities of the scouts just by looking at them. Unlike the Sailor Scouts (who secretly hold a desire to become normal), Kane enjoys fighting evil and appears to treat like it was a game. He also enjoys mocking and playfully badmouthing his enemies. Though cocky only by appearance, Kane is not arrogant as he highly acknowledges the level of the threat and is extremely devoted to his duty. Despite his rocky relationship with his family, he is a role model to his younger Earth brother Sammy (eventhough Kane is just as fed with Sammy's immaturity as he is with Serena's) and was very close to his older brother Able. He is also very secretive about his knowlege of a situation, believing that if they knew about what's happening, they could put themselves in great danger. Though not a womanizer by nature, he is a source of attraction to the Sailor Scouts due to his handsome looks and tall stature. He also has a habit of flirting with them too. Weapons and Abilities Due to King Dunkel being a native from Nemesis and a Cambion, Kane inherited his father's dark powers. He would use the very darkness Hell was know for against them. He mainly uses guns and military grade weoponary and his trusty gargoyle like sword Eclipse to fight the Negaverse. He also wears the black moon amulet, which detects Dark or Negative energy. He also has demon forms in which their appearance evolves and changes as Kane gets stronger and more powerful. His powers bagan to surpass his mother and father's. Appearance Kane has blond spikey hair and has blue eyes like his sister. He stands up to 6 feet and wears a black leather coat with teal on the inside , a dark teal- green gothic vest, black leather pants and black boot like shoes. Durring the Shawow Galaxia arc, he soon began to wear vampire hunter like clothing, while his future self wears a spikey biker like coat and clothing. Backround The name "Kane" comes from one of the two sons of Adam and Eve. Cain is described as a crop farmer and his younger brother Abel as a shepherd. Cain was the first human born and the first murderer, and Abel was the first human to die. Cain committed the first murder by killing his brother. Exegeses of Genesis 4 by ancient and modern commentators have typically assumed that the motive was jealousy.[1] A millennia-old explanation for Cain being capable of murder is that he may have been the offspring of a fallen angel or Satan himself, rather than being from Adam.[2][3][4] Allusions to Cain and Abel as an archetype of fratricide appear in numerous references and retellings, through medieval art and Shakespearean works up to present day fiction.[5] In Islamic tradition, the Quran mentions the Cain and Abel story, referring to them as the two sons of Adam (Arabic: ابني آدم). Although their story is cited in the Quran, neither of them is mentioned by name. Kane's brother also shares the name Able and the two have clashed in combat more than once, but unlike their biblical counterparts, they both have genuine and brotherly feelings for eachother and sometimes treat their fights as somewhat of a game. Relationships 'Serena/Sailor Moon' Serena is Kane's younger sister, the two started having a rocky relationship with eachother. Kane is extremely annoyed with his sister's childlike behavior, while Serena thinks of him as nothing more than a grump. Kane was the first to know Serena was Sailor Moon when she first got her powers. Whenever Sailor Moon makes her speeches to the enemy, Kane would often get annoyed by this and would interupt by shooting and fighting the monster before she could finish. As the series progress Kane develops a soft and protective side twords his sister. Kane is more powerful, experienced and confident than Sailor Moon when it comes to combat. 'Darrien Shields/Tuxedo Mask' The two met and worked well together before the birth of Sailor Moon. The two first met when Kane was walking from his shop and bumped into Darrien. After Kane appolgized, he just kept moving. When he met him again as Tuxedo Mask, Kane thought he was a thief, but that changed when Tuxedo Mask explained his reasons for stealing the silver crystal. Kane then look closey at his facial features, only to found out he was Darrien, after that the two became best friends. Kane annd Darrien have a brotherly relationship with eachother and make a pretty good team. He was also Darrien's best man when he married Serena. 'Mina Aino/Sailor V/Sailor Venus' Mina first met Kane in his unnamed shop, asking him to hire her. Kane bluntly agreed to her offer and assigned her to watch the shop whenever he's on a case. When he met her as Sailor V, he already knew she was Mina under the mask. Surprised by this, Sailor V form an alliance and friendship with him. She and Kane worked with Tuxedo Mask prior to the birth of Sailor Moon. 'Luna ' When Kane first met Luna, she was a little curious on how the boy wasn't that surprised to see a talking cat. Kane made a cover story saying that he knew she was following him and Serena and that he heard her talk. Luna dosen't trust Kane and is very uncomfortable when he dosen't tell her or the Scouts his knowledge of the situation. Despite her respect for Kane's understanding of the situation, she is disgusted with his seemingly cocky attitude whenever he fights a monster. She often think of him as a maniac and a scoundrel who never tells anybody about the sitaution. 'Raye Hino/Sailor Mars' While the two both had crushes on eachother, they also had a love/hate relationship. When they first met, she sensed a dark vib in him and threw sutras at his face. At first Kane thought she was crazy, but after saving the lives of him, Sailors Moon and Mercury, he began to respect her. While they agree on the level of the situation, there are times when Kane thinks Raye is more immature than Serena. 'King Dunkel' King Dunkel is Kane's father and predecessor. In contrast with his distant relationship with his Earth family, Kane admired and thought highly of Dunkel, even more so when he discovered he was the Dark Knight's son. He also regards him as his real father and is saddened at the fact he couldn't see him again. He also inherited his father's demonic heritage. 'Lita/Sailor Jupiter' Much like most of the Scouts, Kane has a crush on Lita. She honestly feels the same way about him. 'Able' Kane's older brother by two years. Unlike the relationship most of his family on Earth, Able was one of the only people (aside from his Uncle) Kane truely cared about. Able is more brash, agressive and rebellious than his brother. He eventaully went too far and decided to rob a bank, much to his brother's dismay. After Able was apprehend, he was sent to juive and became obsessed revenge on Kane for not helping him. Eventaully his grandfather, the Demon lord Ignis seted him free and faked his death so he could escape. After obtaining the sword Lunar, he returned home to enacted revenge on his brother, only to find that his arrest brought Kane in a state of guilt and depression. After realizing his brother's guilt, Able forgave him and turned against his grandfather. Despite his forgivness, Able sparked both a lust for power and a strong desire to destoy his grandfather that he will sacrifise and kill anyone who will get in his way. Kane believed there was still good in Able and tried to reason with him more than once. Trivia *Kane's attitude, use of firearms, style, powers, and role match Dante's, the protagonist of the Devil May Cry series as both have the lineage of a demon and a human. *His demon form is similar to the Devil Trigger mode from the Devil May Cry series as well Vincent Valentine's Chaos form from Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy. *Despite Kane's carefree and thrill-seeking attitude, his style of clothing appears somewhat gothic and punk like in nature. *His hair bears a striking resmblance to Sora's hairstlye from Kingdom Hearts. *Kane was created to apeal to male fans of the series. Category:Characters Category:Males